Never To Forget Nie Vergessen
by Dem0nL0rd Lucy
Summary: there will be some MATTxMELLO lemons in there but LATER. My OC S is only in here just to help keep the story going...trust me I tried to write without her and wow was that hard so yeah. DEAL WITH IT! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Never To Forget/ Nie Vergessen

**1****st**** part Teaser**

The last time I saw him was the day he died.

I can remember the day clearly as if it happened yesterday. I was standing at the corner watching and waiting for him. I had heard sirens coming my way. More intently now I listened to the sirens. The next thing I saw was HIS car slamming on the brakes. He had done it again. He loved speed and didn't listen to the rules of the road, at all. I watched as he got out of the bright red car, looking the same as ever with that fur vest, striped shirt, blue jeans, and combat boots. The police force told him to do something; I wasn't paying attention to them but to him. He reached in to his pocket to grab something, I thought maybe he was grabbing a cigarette, but I was too far to see exactly what it was. He had no more than pulled his hand from his vest pocket to be shot.

This wasn't just one bullet but about 50 of them or so it seemed. I watched as he hit the car and just slide down the side of it. I was completely horrified that I ran over there. I went against everything I was told just to check on him. The police force tried to stop me but I kept running to his limp body.

I never did forget him; I just pushed him to the back of my mind not wanting to remember what happened that awful day, which is until I saw him again.

It had been him that day at the mall, but yet it couldn't be him because he was DEAD. I had watched him die, watched him get shot and the life leave his body. It just couldn't be him, there was no way.


	2. Chapter 2

**I can feel the sleep tugging at my eyes, but I just dismiss it and continue to watch the computer. I have to watch, hack, and type to find out where he is.**

**I would normally not do this but when people of your past keep coming back to haunt you and you see them everywhere you turn, you need to figure out why, so that's exactly what I was doing.**

**I studied the computer without taking my eyes off, I needed to sleep but I really couldn't afford to miss any info that could help to finding him. The last time I saw him, alive, was the day he died.**

**I can remember the day clearly as if it happened yesterday. **_**I was standing at the corner watching and waiting for him. I had heard sirens coming my way. More intently now I listened to the sirens. The next thing I saw was HIS car slamming on the brakes. He had done it again. He loved speed and didn't listen to the rules of the road, at all. I watched as he got out of the bright red car, looking the same as ever with that fur vest, striped shirt, blue jeans, and combat boots. The police force told him to do something; I wasn't paying attention to them but to him. He reached in to his pocket to grab something, I thought maybe he was grabbing a cigarette, but I was too far to see exactly what it was. He had no more than pulled his hand from his vest pocket to be shot.**_

_**This wasn't just one bullet but about 50 of them or so it seemed. I watched as he hit the car and just slide down the side of it. I was completely horrified that I ran over there. I went against everything L told me just to check on him. The police force tried to stop me but I kept running to his limp body.**_

_**He looked so peaceful for once in his life, but his life was over. I touched his cheek and looked into his lifeless eyes, those perfect green lifeless eyes that had always reflected mine. I slid his goggles onto the top of his head and closed those lifeless eyes. I couldn't...no, I wouldn't look into them. He had always sad that the eyes could tell so many secrets, that's why he always wore those damn goggles, and I didn't want to know any of his dark secrets. I looked at him one more time and decided to take his goggles with me so I could remember him, not that I wouldn't, but so I had a part of him with me so I could remember all the good times. Slowly I stood up as I looked around me. A crowd had started. They were watching me with those judging, calculating eyes. I would never forget him like that. Never.**_

**I never did forget him; I just pushed him to the back of my mind not wanting to remember what happened that awful day, which is until I saw him again. I knew it couldn't be him but I just had to check.**

_**I made sure I ran right into him. I needed to see if it was him. I hit him pretty damn hard and knocked him down, along with everything he was carrying, he must have been shopping, he always did like to shop…for video games of course. I told him I was sorry and that I should watch where I was going. I picked some of his things up for him and looked directly into his eyes. They were green, exactly like mine, but his showed something more, something secret.**_

"_**Are you ok?" he said startling me out of my thoughts.**_

"_**Y-yeah. Here is the stuff you dropped." I answered. I pondered over his voice. It was the same voice I had known for years.**_

"_**Thank you." He stated.**_

_**I said a quite "Your welcome". I watched him leave with a few other people. To be more precise it was 2 boys and a chick.**_

**It had been him that day at the mall, but yet it couldn't be him because he was DEAD. I had watched him die, watched him get shot and the life leave his body. It just couldn't be him, there was no way.**

**I grabbed my phone and dialed L's number. It seemed like forever before he picked up.**

"**Yes?" I heard through the phone. He always used the same emotion-less voice no matter what situation he was in.**

"**Did you get back yet or are you still flying?" I questioned.**

"**I am back at the hotel." He answered, curiosity lining his voice.**

"**Alright. I need to see you right now."**

"**What is this all about?"**

"**I will tell you when I get there. It's not something I can speak about over the phone. Alright?"**

"**Then get over here." There was silence and then beeping. He had hung-up.**

**I walked down to my shot up dark green Jeep Wrangler and started the engine. I'm glad I was going to see L. Hopefully he could make sense of everything that was going on. He was the greatest detective after all, but I could only hope.**

**Ignoring the concierge at the desk I walked right up to room 303. I didn't even knock; I just walked in, as if I owned the place. I mean there was no point in knocking when I knew he was expecting to see me.**

**The room was dark as usual except for the light coming from the wall of computers. I saw the tall hunched over figure standing in the middle of the room. Shadows cast against the walls reminded me of different times, but I had no time to be remembering right now. I had a problem and right now L was the only one I trusted. It wasn't that I didn't have many people I trusted it was just that most of the people I know are from the Mafia, thanks to Mello; dead, or not findable at the moment.**

**L turned to look at me with those large black eyes and said "Sit." He pointed one of his long pale fragile looking fingers to a chair directly across from the sofa he was headed for. I sat; I mean what the hell else was I supposed to do, stand there and look like a retard. No thank you.**

"**So what did you want to talk about so badly that you couldn't talk to me about it over the phone?" he said as he eyed me with that calculating gaze, the same one I had gotten from those people after he died.**

"**Well I was hoping you; L, could help me figure something out. And before you say anything this is not a case, it's just something that I need your help in figuring out." I stared at him, neither one of us dropping the gaze we were locked in.**

"**Alright. What is it then?"**

"**It is not and 'it', well partly not." I emphasized on the word it. He just nodded, telling me to go on. So I did.**

"**It's…about..." I looked down into my lap before saying his name, "Matt…" I looked at him. He didn't do anything except stare at me in wonderment.**

"**The other day," I started back up again, "I saw him in the mall. I didn't think it was him until I ran smack into him and got a good look at him. His eyes and voice were the same as they have always been."**

"**Are you sure it was him. I mean you could have run into somebody who looked just like him-"**

**I interrupted L saying, "I know I know, but the thing is I KNOW it was Matt. Everything was the same about him, although he did have something different to his eyes."**

"**What do you mean 'something different'?"**

"**His eyes held something secret, and not the good kind of secret look. It was odd and scary…." I ended up trailing off.**

"**You and I both know very well that it couldn't be Matt, and you know that." He said with force in his voice**

**I stood up, "I know. I WAS the one who saw him DIE! I have to deal with that all the time. I can't sleep because the thought and those images haunt me! A-and now this!" I was shouting in between my crying. I never showed my emotions, just like L, but I just couldn't talk about Matt like that when I very well knew he was out there somewhere...ALIVE.**

**Before I could register anything L was hugging me. Cooing to me to calm down, that everything was going to be alright. That I didn't need to cry. His voice was firm but yet soothing and calming. He knew me better than anyone else, so I guess him knowing more about me than I knew was a good thing in times like these.**

**I looked at him. I don't know what it was but I saw Mello reflected in his eyes. Mello always did this to me when I was learning to handle my emotions when we were at Whammy's. Mello…? Where the hell are you Mello when I need you to help me? To help find Matt.**

"**L?"**

**Said person looked at me. "Yes?"**

"**Where the hell is Mello? Have you heard from him at all?" I was demanding answers like I always did.**

"**No." Simple answer yet it was not the answer I was looking for. I had hoped he would have said yes.**

**He let go of me and padded barefoot over to the wall of computers and sat down with his laptop set on top of his knees.**

"**Before you say anything I would like to tell you something." I nodded for him to go on like he had done with me not moments before**

**He continued on saying "I have been trying to find him. I have found him here and there, but one of the things I noticed is that he seems to be staying near the Mafia."**

**I looked right at him with happiness in my eyes. I knew it. He was here but not really near me.**

"**Do you know of any way to reach him?" He asked me startling me out of my thoughts. Why does everyone keep startling me out of my goddamn thoughts?**

"**I think I know how to get a hold of him, but I don't trust calling him." L looked at me in question as I continued, "He always seems to be bugged. No matter what Matt or I did he was always bugged. Always."**

"**I suppose you want the address as to where he seems to keep popping up at?"**

"**You know me so well." I stated with so much happiness, then I continued saying, "but how the hell did you find him?"**

"**You're not going to go till I tell you, right?" L asked. I nodded so he continued.**

"**It seems Mello has a record and things like that, so it wasn't that hard to find him."**

"**Oh." It was a simple answer, but I need to get going.**

**As soon as I got the address I was speeding off down the road. I was going well over the speed limit but frankly I didn't care at this moment because I had found Mello and then after I talked to him I could see if I could find Matt. To see if Matt was actually alive, when he should be dead.**

**I'm glad I carried an extra pair of clothes because what I was wearing was not something you wore when you where going to meet and talk to the Mafia. I mean I was wearing bleached-out blue jeans, a green tee, and flats; when you have a reputation to hold up with the Mafia you don't were shit like that.**

**So I was extremely glad to find that my black bag was still in there with my 'good' clothes. I put on the clothes that I found in the bag, which in the end leaves me looking a little like L and Mello put together, but darker and more tempting, I headed toward the underground hideout for the Mafia.**

"**What the hell Mello! I leave you and you get your self into deeper shit than any of us ever did!" I yelled walking into the big room. **

**I knew they were in there. You couldn't ignore them if you wanted, I mean with Mello yelling something about chocolate and the other men yelling other shit.**

"**Who the f-" Mello said as he saw me walk into the room. He started to grin. I bet it was because of the outfit. I mean black leather and black skinny jeans. He always seemed to love it. I never knew why but oh well.**

"**So what's with this? I leave you alone for a while and you get yourself into big shit." I face-palmed my self.**

"**Sorry, didn't know you were keeping tabs on me."**

"**I wasn't. I just recently had L find you for me, and before you go off and ask why the hell I asked L, I will tell you but I need to do so in…..private." I said the last word while glaring at everybody except Mello.**

"**Ok. Everybody go away," he paused then looked over as Jasper, out friend and comrade in everything, then at me.**

**I knew what he was asking so I just nodded.**

"**Alright. So what did you need to talk about?" he asked me as he, Jasper, and I sat down at various spots in the room.**

**I thought on how to word it so he wouldn't ignore me. Then I began, saying "The other day I saw…." Hair falling to my face as I put my head down I finished saying "Matt"**

**I'm surprised he heard me because of my sobbing and that I said it in a whisper.**

"**What do you mean you saw Matt? I thought he was dead." Jasper spoke up.**

**Head still down and crying I said "He is….its just…I know…..I swear I saw him…." I couldn't finish.**

"**Where did you see him?" Mello spoke softly with urgency and demand in his voice.**

"**It was as the mall…but the thing is he didn't even recognize me…"**

"**Is there anything else you can remember when you saw him?" Mello continued 'interrogating' me…god I felt like I was a criminal.**

"**Well I do remember that he was with some other people. There were 3 others, 2 boys and a chick…" why do I say 'chick'? Really it's kind of stupid.**

"**More details please. I know this is your specialty…you could always tell what somebody looked like about 5 hrs AFTER you saw them, so?"**

"**Well one of the boys had short and I mean SHORT blonde hair. It was the same color as yours Mels and he had blue-gray eyes. The other boy had shaggy hair and it looked a lot like Near's but it wasn't white, it was black and he had gray eyes. The chick had…um… long reddish hair with bright green eyes." I slowed down as I said the last part. I looked at Mello and he took a notice to my slowing down.**

"**S, what's wrong?" yes he definitely noticed. I guess he isn't as stupid as he looks, although I will never tell him that, he would so kick my ass for it if I did.**

"**When I was speaking did you notice that all the people looked like us in some way or another. I mean one looked like you, Near, and me."**

"**That picture seems definitely wrong." Jasper spoke. I had completely forgot he was in the room with us.**

"**Yeah. I guess there is." Mello commented. Continuing he said "But why? If he IS alive why is he hiding from us?"**

"**I really wish I knew…but there was something I forgot to mention…" I trailed off knowing Mello wasn't going to be all calm and mellow.**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE WAS SOMETHING YOU FORGOT TO TELL US!!!! DON'T BE GREEDY AND KEEP INFO TO YOURSELF!!!" I knew he wasn't going to stay calm.**

"**If you let me speak I can tell you what it is…unless you don't want to know." He sat down, my indication he wanted to know the info. "When I bumped into him he had a different look to his eyes…they held a secret. Not a good one thou, it seemed more evil or 'off-limits'. It was odd, very odd for Matt, if it was him."**

**We just sat there. Jasper ended up being yelled for by one of the other mafia males so he left us. It was complete utter silence as Mello and me just stared at each other.**

*** Can't read my, Can't read my. No he can't read my poker face (She's got to love nobody). Can't read my, Can't read my. No he can't read my poker face (She's got to love nobody). P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah)  
**

**I jumped from the noise and then noticed it was my phone. Mello looked with confusion lining his face.**

"**Poker Face by Lady Gaga." I said knowing what he was going to ask.**

"**Oh"**

**I finally answered my phone. "Yes" it was L. He started telling me information on the things I told him. Most of the stuff of which I figured out already, but there were some new things like places where someone was spotted that looked like Matt. I just ignored the rest. All I wanted were those goddamn places.**

**I hung up and I walked to the doorway. I looked back to make sure Mello was following me, he was. We headed outside to my Jeep Wrangler.**

"**S where are we going?" he asked with utter confusion.**

"**We are going to find Matt, and yes I have places where someone was that looked like him was spotted, and again yes they were given to me by L so get a grip and get over it."**


	3. Chapter 3

We sat in utter silence for 5 minutes. Before I would go insane I turned on the radio. My favorite song was on: The Beautiful People by Marilyn Manson.

"_And I don't want you and I don't need you. Don't bother to resist, or I'll beat you. It's not your fault that you're always wrong. The weak ones are_…" I trailed off. (1)

"What the hell is your problem S?" Mello asked

"Mels, Mels, Mels. You can't tell me you don't remember this song?" he looked at me dumbfounded, so I continued.

"This is the song that you, me, Matt, and Near tried to sing after we were completely and utterly wasted. We so butchered the song."

"Oh yeah. Now I remember. We were all in your room and it was like 2 in the morning. We had the music blasting." He was so freaking giddy to remember something like that.

"Yeah and I can remember Roger's face. Was that dude fucking pissed at us."

"And it wasn't just because we had the music so loud. It was more so because we were wasted and underage."

"Those were some good times. And when we find Matty, we are so going to have to make some more good times."

"You got that right."

We both just sat there, giddy as freakin hell. I started singing more songs like Linkin Park and Green Day.

We finally got there. To a very plain barren warehouse.

"So, Matt was spotted here?" Mello asked a little confused.

"I guess but then again I can see Matty hanging out here."

*BAM BAM BAM*

We both drew our guns out and got ready for the worst to happen.

Mello walked up to the door that was ajar about 6 inches. He looked back at me and I just nodded. We headed in very carefully. Crouching close to the floor I had my gun at the ready. I followed Mello and intently listened for any noise.

"Mello." I whispered with no emotion, hoping he would and could here me. He stopped and looked back. I nodded toward my left where I had heard footsteps.

We stopped moving and listened. There they were again.

"You take the left, I'll take the right." Mello ordered.

We both flanked around. Both of us trying to see what was happening.

I don't know what Mello saw but I caught a glimpse of red, blue, black, and…fur?

_Wait, what the hell? Fur?_ *KLUNK*

"Who's there?"

_Shit. I had gotten lost in my thoughts and just HAD to knock crates over._

"I said: WHO'S THERE?" The voice was shouting, demanding, and…familiar.

"Near?" I stood up ad questioned…I was risking my life over this but oh well.

"S?" Yup it was my little white haired friend.

"Mello you can come out now…it's just the little white fiend!"

"What do you mean 'Mello'? I thought he had disappeared." Near stated wide-eyed as Mello stood up from behind some metal crates.

"Well obviously I'm not gone…Near." Mello said his name with venom lining his voice and just dripping off his tongue.

These two really do hate each other. I guess not seeing each other in a while has just made it worse for them.

"Mello! Let's go wait outside for Near to..um…finish his…'business'." I started to head out. I could hear Mello's boots hitting the ground as he ran after me so I didn't even need to turn around to see if he was there.

There was really nothing to do out there except stare at…well…NOTHING. So I grabbed a pack of cigarettes out and lit.

"What the HELL?!" Mello screamed.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded although I already knew what he was talking about.

"Why are you smoking? You know you're going to kill yourself that way." He took a bit of his chocolate bar.

_What the hell? Where does he store that stuff?_ (2)

"Well at least I wont become OBESSE." My awesome comeback worked. He just stood there glaring at me speechless.

I had so totally won that fight.

"You and Matt are soo much alike. I'm surprised you guys aren't related." Mello stated.

"Well for one I know we are NOT related because I was at Whammy's before you, Matt, and Near showed up. And second, just because I like to smoke doesn't mean I'm related to Matt."

"Whatever. We all think you guys are related no matter what you or Matt may say."

"That would cause some BIG problems if we were related…" I looked away and started to laugh.

"What do you mean?"

Remember that night we played 20 minutes in Heaven or Hell (3)?" a nod. "Well we made out and had a…'thing' behind everyone's back for a year or so."

Mello just looked shocked. OK so he WAS stupid sometimes.

I was going to explain more but just then Near walked out and any attention that was on me was automatically directed to Near.

"Would you knock it of Mels? We have some business to take care of with Near." I stated

"Well you can take care of it. I'm going to go and sit in the Jeep." He stomped off and that gave me the hint he was pissed at me or Near. I just assume Near.

"So what do you want S?" he twirled his hair around one of his fingers.

"It's about someone and Mels and me, mostly me, could use your help."

"Did you talk to L yet? You should before you consult me. You know he can probably help you better. He said looking away.

"Yeah I did and he only gave me a little bit of info. So my next stop was Mello and now you."

"What about Matt? Couldn't you ask him?"

"Well I would but the problem I have is about him."

"Oh I see. So what's the problem?"

"I saw him the other day, but the bigger problem is that e is supposed to be DEAD." I emphasized the word dead.

"I see. That can cause problems." He was still twirling that beautiful white lock of hair.

_What the Hell was I talking about. Near was my friend. There was no way I was having feelings like this for him of all people. I was gay, I only like girls not guys especially Near._

"SARAH!!" _ohh shit. _ I knew that voice.

"Near? Please tell me that, that voice does not belong to who I think it does." I stated trying to hide behind the short white haired teen.

"That voice does belong to the person you think it is." He stated

"SARAH!! OH SARAH!! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Please keep me hidden Near. Please? I shall do anything you want in return for hiding me."

He raised an eyebrow and just looked at me and I mean really looked at me.

"EWWWW!!!! Not that kind of payment!!" I smacked the little genius on the back of the head. (4)

"I wasn't thinking that at ALL!"

"Sorry. When you've been in the Mafia as long as I have and get those looks you just learn what they mean."

"Mhm, well." He turned toward where the voice was coming from. "HEY! SHE'S OVER HERE!!!!" He practically screamed it.

"You shit head. You just had to rat me out?" I screeched at him through gritted teeth.

"OH! There you are Sarah!" She said.

**(1) Song belongs to Marilyn Manson and NOT me…I wish it did, but Oh Well**

**(2) Ok so I have always wondered that question. Because one minute he doesn't have a chocolate bar and then POOF he does…anyone has any ideas as to this?**

**(3) This is one of my FAVORITE games to play at a party. Its how I met my lover…except we were all drunk when we played. In here they were sober.**

**(4) If any one has seen NCIS then picture the whole Gibb smack thing to the back of the head. I was watching NCIS at the time and it just seemed to fit. If u haven't watched NCIS well go watch it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In this one there is a little bit of italic bold and things. So here is what they each mean:**

_Italic: _Thoughts **Bold: **Emphasized thought Underline: Emphasized word _**Bold and Italic: **_Memory

* * *

There she was. In all her perkiness and dressed all in black. With her stupid idiotic blonde pigtails.

"Mhm…yeah, hi Misa." I groaned out, not wanting to actually converse with the stupid blonde. I then glared at Near for giving me away.

I just noticed something very odd. I had to look DOWN to meet Near in the eyes. I was actually taller than him. All I could do was laugh. I mean it was funny.

"What are you giggling about?"

"Laughing." I corrected him.

"Ok. What are you laughing about?"

"You." My favorite answer. One-word answers are so funny. He just looked a t me puzzled. His face was so cute and funny when he got all confused or puzzled. "Your short."

"So. Your point?"

"I mean you should be taller then me. I may be older but you're a GUY and guys are supposed to be taller." I started laughing again. I would never be able to look at him without laughing. (1)

"MISA! What is taking you so long? You should have been in the car already." Another voice I didn't want to hear said.

"I will be! I just saw Sarah and wanted to catch up with her."

"Sarah." He said as he walked out of the warehouse.

"Light." My emotionless voice said. God did I wound like L.

"Come on Misa. We need to go and take care of some other business."

"But Light-kun…" she pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"No, no. It's ok Misa. We can chat another time. I need to get going anyway, but I have a feeling our paths will cross soon enough." I said before walking away.

"Ok. Bubye Sarah-chan!" she shouted.

"I shall talk with you another time Near!" I walked back to the car to find a sleeping Mello in the passenger seat.

"Hey. Mels. Wake up!" I poked him in his pressure point in the neck. (2)

"OW! What the hell was that for?"

"Sorry. Guess I'm just a little pissed off right now."

I backed the car up then put it into drive and took off down the barren road at 90mph. I grabbed a cigarette and lit it, not caring it Mello was going to be pissed, because everything at this fucking moment was shit. Dead. Worthless.

_Worthless._

"Stop it! I shouted

"_**You bitch! You don't **__**ever**__** talk to me like that."**_

"_**I'm sorry daddy! Just please stop! Please…" I chocked out between tears.**_

"_**Just because your mom and brothers are gone gives you fucking right to back sass me!"**_

_***CRACK***_

_**I cried harder. That meant the punishment would be more severe.**_

"_**You worthless piece of shit! That's all you ever do is cry! Grow up you fucking cry baby bitch!" He yelled even more at me.**_

_**I watched as he brought his hand up. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain, the blackness, and then the hospital noises and sounds, but they never came.**_

_**I opened my eyes slowly and carefully and saw someone standing there behind my dad. Holding his arm in a very painful position. I could see the bone jutting out of his arm and the man must have done it with no problem at all.**_

"S? S? Sarah?" Mello asked

"Huh?" I could feel the warm tears streaking my face as they ran down my face and dripped off of my chin.

Why is it that when Matt's gone, may he be dead or alive, I lose all control of my emotions. MATT I FUCKING HATE YOU!

"S are you ok?"

"Y-yeah. Don't worry about me. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all." I told him, trying to sound calm.

"You promise me that nothing is wrong, ok?" he sounded so father like, well the father I wished I had.

"Yes. I promise on…" I looked around my jeep trying to figure out something to promise on. Ah ha. "I promise on your expensive chocolate." I grinned. It's not my fault he has expensive chocolate. It's all Matt's fault. (3)

"Ok. I will take you on it. Especially since you promised on MY chocolate.

"We looked at each other and just started to laugh.

We continued our drive back. Blasting the music and singing as loud as we could. It was hilarious to watch us. It was as if all four of us were back together again, not working on any case, but just relaxing and being ourselves.

_Matty. Where the hell are you? If you didn't go missing I, we, wouldn't be in this mess looking for you._

Before either one of us knew it we were back at my place. Well more so my apartment.

"Where the hell are we?" He questioned as he got out of the car.

"We are at my fucking BEATUTIFUL apartment, Mels." I retorted back dragging out every syllable.

"Oh well…wow is all I have to say." He stood their looking up at the red and brown brick building.

"Well don't just stand there looking like a retard!" I yelled, already unlocking the door to the apartment.

He kept asking me all of these stupid questions that I never did answer or it was with one word. He finally got pissed at me and just shut up.

"You can do anything you want just stay outta the bathroom."

"May I ask why?"

"Because I'm going to take a shower dipshit."

I heard an "ok" and then the TV turn on. I have no idea what he was watching but whatever it was there was lots of gunfire.

I peeled my clothes off and turned the water on high heat. I just need the heat to relax me and help me think. To help figure out what the hell was wrong; why Matt was hiding from us and where he was.

* * *

**(1) this actually happened to me…see I hang with a lot of guys and well most of them are shorter than me and I always thought they were supposed to me taller than girls…so I just had to put this in here…ROFLMAO**

**(2) the pressure point in the neck it right in between the collar bone and the neck, u know how u have that space in there well yeah that's the pressure point for all of u who didn't know**

**(3) his expensive chocolates are called Green & Blacks for anyone who wants to know and well that shit is really expensive. I have like 1 case that lasts me 2 months**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I really felt like putting this chapter up so I did and that means u have to wait for the next. I would but it up on the weekend but i'm going to be busy so i'm very very sorry

I tensed. _What the fuck? I thought I told Mello to stay out of the bathroom._

I strained my ears to listen for the TV, it was on. It was talking about the Kira case yet again.

"Mello?" I whispered.

"Mh-yeah?" he mumbled. He must have something in his mouth or he was not paying attention.

"Ok…WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THE BATHROOM TILL I WAS DONES!" I hissed at him, rage lining my voice.

"Sorry. I need to brush my teeth and well your taking forever. I really am sorry."

"Get out now and I shall get out ASAP." I stated

I heard the door open and shut telling me that he had left. I quickly stepped out and threw on some green plaid PJ bottoms and a green army tank top. Throwing my hair up into a messy bun I walked out of the bathroom.

"Alright Mels! The bathroom is all yours!" I yelled walking toward the living room.

Silence. That's all I got as a response. "Mels…Mello?" still no fucking answer.

_What the hell? Why is he not answering me? I really hope he didn't fall asleep._ I listened carefully for the TV. No sound at all.

*CRASH*

I hid behind my half wall near the bathroom. _Shit! Where is my gun?_ I spied it sitting on the coffee table.

I then noticed that the couch was on its back and that the TV had 2 bullet holes in it. I could see someone's reflection in it.

The figure's reflection looked to be a male between 20 and 30 years of age and maybe 3 inches taller then Mello. (He could have been as tall as Mello but from my view he looked taller)

He was holding something in his hand,, but I couldn't tell what it was…it looked short, straight, and…shiny.

_Oh shit! That's Mello's gun! If that's Mello's gun then where the hell is Mello?_

*BAM*

The bullet whizzed past my head. I could feel the breeze it left behind and smell the smoke. It then buried itself into the wall behind me.

"I know your there. There is no pint in hiding."

This was definitely a male he had a low voice and it was very seductive. If I wasn't in this position I would have most likely have glomped him right there.

I just sat there. I really had no idea what to do. I mean I couldn't see him, I had lost his reflection in the TV and the only thing I had to go by was the bullet. But he could have moved from the spot he shot the bullet from if he was smart.

I was really wishing Near, of all people, to be here right now because he was very good at calculating things that I couldn't.

_Wait!_ I just saw something move in the TV reflection.

I looked closer and sure enough I could see some light from where the sun was shining thought the balcony window. It was just a smudge but it was enough to know where he was. _BINGO!!_

I dived to the coffee table, snatched my gun and hid behind the upturned couch. Using the TV to tell me where he was I steadied my hand on my other arm. I fired and so did he. I saw mine miss and land in the wall behind him. I waited for the impact from is bullet. It seemed to take ages before it got to me.

I felt the burning pain as I watched it sink into my left arm and stop right at the elbow. I dropped my gun and staggered backward from the shock of watching the bullet running up my arm. (1)

I fell back and must have hit my head on something because all I saw was blackness and felt a searing pain in both my arm and head.

(1) this was actually something that happened…not to me but it was something I learned when I went to the correctional institute in my hometown…the dude I got to interview said that this actually happened to him and I felt like it would completely fit right here


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I can't wait for chapter 6 and chapter 7…they are really good. Well I think so.

[Mello's POV]

I woke up to loud noises. I just figured that S was having a fit or something until I heard gunshots. Two shots, two bullets.

I knew S would never shoot anything unless it was something she was doing in the Mafia, she was at a shooting range, or someone had broke in, but I know that I would have woken up to someone being in the house.

I walked over to the door and peeked out the keyhole seeing what was going on. It was very dark, as in pitch black.

I looked at the clock sitting on the nightstand. It was only 3pm. Not early enough to be really bright and not late enough to be pitch black. Something was completely wrong.

I opened the door about an inch. As soon as I did I wished I didn't.

Standing over by the balcony doorway was a male…and he was holding MY gun. I would have run out there and grabbed it but hell I would have died. I'm not superman and I was not armed.

I continued watching. Seeing if he would leave and wishing he would.

*CREAK*

_NO! S don't come out of the bathroom! _I silently screamed at S. I knew it was useless but I can try.

"Alright Mels! The bathroom is all yours!" she yelled. I kept silent hoping she would understand that something was very wrong.

"Mels…Mello?" I was really tempted to answer her but I thought better of it and kept my mouth shut.

I stayed quiet waiting for the right time to get S's gun. She always left it on the coffee table, right in plain sight.

The male moved. I got ready to move to the table, but right as I was starting to move another bullet was fired, but this time toward the bathroom. I hoped to god S was out of the way.

"I know your there. There is no point in hiding." The statement was directed at the bathroom.

That was good and bad. Good because he didn't know I was here so he must have thought there was only one of us and bad because well he knew where S was and he had shot at her.

I listened for any sound telling me that she was alive.

I saw her dart across the space between the bathroom and living room. She dived behind the couch grabbing her gun in the process.

I watched as she fired her gun, but she missed. Then the bullet that the male had fired lodged itself into her left arm. She looked scared and she dropped her gun while staggering. As she fell she slammed her head against the coffee table, but she was out before she could even feel the pain.

I wanted to rush out but I knew we couldn't afford both of us out cold right now. The male that shot her turned toward the bedroom door where I was sitting and laughed.

"Hello, Miheal Keehl (1). I will let you live but kill you the next time we meet." he was then off, back out the balcony window.

I ran out to S to see how badly wounded she was. She was bleeding profusely from her head and the bullet was lodged right at the crook in her elbow. The trail from the bullet started just above her wrist and ended were it had lodged itself in her arm

I reached for my cell in my back pocket and called 911, then L. He needed to know.

**for any one who didn't know that is Mello's real name. it's a very pretty name I will say that.**

**A/N: I might not have the next chap out next weekend cuz my sister formatted my computer and I lost EVERYTHING!!! But i'm glad I have some of it on a flash drive…sadly the next few chapters aren't on it, but I have my awesome handy dandy notebook (yes I stole that from Blue's Clue's…leave me alone) with all my stuff in it…that just means more typing**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: ok so I got everything typed back up. So here u are…

[30 minutes later…still Mello's POV]

"Doctor?" I enquired

"Yes."

"How is she?"

"She is doing just fine. All her vitals are stable but we have to keep sedated so we can perform surgery in 20 minutes."

I must have looked worried because the doctor sat down beside me and explained what they had to do for the surgery because they needed to remove the bullet otherwise it could lodge itself further in her arm and cause massive damage later in life.

It was a lot to take in but I managed with the help of the doctor. I called L again to let him know how she was doing.

"How long with she be out?" he questioned.

"I'm not sure L. All I know is that she's going into surgery in 2 minutes or so. After that it all depends on what she decides while she's out." I finished noticing they were prepping her for surgery.

"Alright. Let me know when she wakes."

"What the hell L. You're not coming down here? She is one of your four successors!" I screamed at him attaining glares from the hospital employees, patients, and visitors.

"No. I have to many things to do down here." He hung up. _The asshole hung up on me!_

[2 days later, S's POV]

I could smell antiseptic and other hospital-like smells.

I opened my eyes and everything just looked white. I blinked a few times trying to adjust my eyes. I could see a male standing next to me watching a heart rate monitor and writing things down on a clipboard. I turned to my right and noticed a young thin black haired woman hanging up a new bag in the IV drip.

I could hear and feel my heart beating then there was this sudden rush of pain. It wasn't a small needle like prick but a very hard squeezing pain. As if someone was squeezing my heart.

I shot up in the bed holding my chest. I thought I was having a heart attack that maybe Kira found out my name. I hope to any god that he didn't. I still needed to find Matt. I could die after I found him…just not now.

**A/N: I feel really nice and will be giving you guys another chapter today, but only because I feel really nice today.**

**Oh and by the way plz check out my page and vote in my poll for Hueco Mundo Collage. I cant write anymore to that story until I have enough votes.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I have nothing to say for this chapter sadly….

[Still S's POV]

The nurse was shoving me back on the bed yelling for more help. I felt so sick to my stomach that I just leaned over the bed and hurled.

Three male nurses came into the room and helped hold me down, while the doctor tried to shove a needle in my arm. I felt the pain subside in my chest. The doctor was yelling something but I blacked out (again) before I could even understand what he said.

[Mello's POV]

It had been two days since her surgery and she was still out but she was breathing. I was glad she was still alive but it worried me if she would ever come out of coma…they said that if she didn't they would pull her life support.

I thought I was hearing things (I mean I hadn't slept for 2 days straight) until I saw three male nurses running into the room.

I stood up and turned around to look through the windows to see S clutching her chess and thrashing everywhere as the doctor and nurses stuck her with a needle. She went limp on the bed and everything had stopped beeping.

"What the fuck is wrong? Why wont anyone tell me what's happening?" I started yelling at the male doctor walking out the room.

"Sir, please calm down. If you don't I will have to have you be removed from the premises." The doctor spoke back.

"I'll stop as soon as you tell me what the fuck is going on!" I shouted even louder than before.

"Sir I can not tell you unless you are immediate family."

"Shut the hell up with all this 'sir' shit. It's really fucking annoying. And for your information I AM her family!" after I said that I realized that me, Matt, Near, and a few others were technically her only 'family'. We may not be her 'true' family but we will always be there for her no matter what.

"If you're her boyfriend I can still not tell you. Like I said I can only tell immediate family, such as-"

"I know what immediate fucking family means." I sat down and put my face into my hands. I had no idea what to do. For once in my life I couldn't argue or fight my way in.

I jolted up as soon as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glared at the doctor and headed for the lobby. I needed somewhere that was quiet so I could make a phone call.

As I walked to the lobby I noticed people were glaring at me, they must have noticed my scene in the hall. I slid my phone out of my pocket and checked the battery bar. Black. My phone had fucking died on me.

I turned toward the pay phone that was in the lobby.

"Hello?" the voice mumbled. He must have been eating cake or something sweet again.

"L? I need you to get down here now!" I demanded.

"Why?"

"Because we have some problems with S."

"What kind of problems?"

**A/N: Oh and by the way plz check out my page and vote in my poll for Hueco Mundo Collage. I cant write anymore to that story until I have enough votes.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: leave me alone bout the Doctor's name…I couldn't think of anything when I wrote the chapter…

[Still Mello's POV]

"I can't say, but it might have to do with umm…Kira." I could hear the worry lining my voice.

"I will be down there in 10 minutes."

After he hung up I dawdled a little not knowing if I should go back up to S's room or stay put. I sat down in one of the blue chairs just pondering.

_What if it was Kira? That would mean me would be down another successor…there would only be Near and me left. I really don't think I could go on, I mean Matt is dead for all we know and that was like hell when S told me she saw him die plus I was a fucking mess. And now if S dies…*sigh* I don't even want to think of what I would be like._

Standing up I headed up to room 113. I really needed to relax and get some sleep so I could get my mind off of all the negative stuff. _Maybe I could try that mediating thing that S always does…although some of the poses she does I don't even think my body could go that way…*sigh*…_

Pulling my trusty chocolate out of my pants I turned the corner. I could feel a smirk tugging at my cheeks. Jasper and the rest of the Mafia was sitting or standing outside of S's room. If she could see this she would be fucking happy.

Jasper was yelling at one of the doctors as I walked up. He looked a lot like me when I got mad.

"Hey guys."

"Why won't they tell us what's going on with Sarah, Mello." Jasper asked.

"Since we are not immediate family they wont tell us." I replied, leaning against the wall with the chocolate bar set between my lips.

"But we are family." Someone said.

"I know, but we are not her true fucking family." I grinned the bar between my teeth.

"Mello." I would always know that monotone voice.

"L. Your finally here."

"Now what was the problem that you told me about?" he sat down in the chair, well he didn't really sit down, he more so crouched in the chair.

"Why don't you just ask the fucking doctor what's happening."

He got up, a little irritated I guessed, and walked over to the nurse's station. I followed but only to see if he could actually find out what the hell was going on.

"Excuse me, Miss?" L politely asked.

"Hold on a sec…" she continued talking to the other nurses.

"Miss, I have a question about a patient."

_Stupid fucker. Being polite is never going to get you anywhere._ I thought to myself.

"Oh sorry. What patient is it that your wondering about?" she had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and I think she may have been Mexican, I am not very good at figuring out what race someone is.

"I'm wondering about the patient in room 113. Can you either tell me her condition or direct me to a doctor that can?"

"I don't know anything about her condition but that doctor," she pointed to the man Jasper and me both had yelled at. "Can help you."

"What is his name?"

"That would be Dr. Kaga. He is very polite and should answer any of your questions." L nodded his thanks. _Ok so far being polite has gotten L SOMEWHERE…ha that wont last for long when he asks that Dr. Kaga or whatever._

We headed over to the man known as Dr. Kaga. We waited for him to get done talking to and directing nurses around.

"Excuse me? Dr. Kaga?" if L wasn't slouching like he usually did I would have thought he was a CEO just by his voice.

"May I help you?" Dr. Kaga turned around looking at us.

Thumb pressed to his mouth he said, "I need to know the condition of the patient in room 113."

"I already told your friend that I can not tell you unless your immediate family."

"I know but that is one of my successors in there." The man looked very dumbfounded.

"You're meaning your L?"

"I can not say, but that woman, along with the male next to me, are two of four successors. So if you could please tell me the condition of her." (1)

"Ok, hopefully you know that she was shot in the arm,"

"Yes and I also know that she was in surgery and then was in coma for two days. After that I don't know what happened."

"Well we gave her some sedatives to help with any after pain from the surgery but it leaked into her lungs because of thin tissue from smoking. The sedative caused her lungs to slow down and have no feeling, which in turn caused her to feel like she was having a heart attack because the heart needed to work harder to get the lungs moving at the same pace they normally would. After we flushed all the sedative from her body her breathing returned to stable conditions for her." He finished.

I had no idea what the man had just said except that she is stable, but I was glad that nothing seemed to deal with Kira.

"How long before she can leave?" L questioned

"2-3 days. We need to make sure that there is no after effects from anything and everything."

"Thank you. When you let he go please let Mello here know." The doctor nodded and walked away toward another room.

"Did you find out what you needed to know Mello?" his owl-like eyes locked on my blue ones.

"Yes and if there is anything new I will fucking let you know." I walked over to the guys to let them know what the hell was going on.

**(1) I so wanted to write 'Gender Confused Male' but I held back and didn't but only because I cant really see L saying that.**

**A/N: Oh and by the way plz check out my page and vote in my poll for Hueco Mundo Collage. I cant write anymore to that story until I have enough votes.**


	10. EXTRA CHAPTER

A/N: this is just a little extra chapter…it kind of helps move the story along (again KIND OF)…I cant tell you who the unknown people are because well u might just figure out my story line.

[Unknown POV]

"I though I told you to kill her!"

"I'm sorry Sir. I thought I did kill her. When I left she was loosing bucket loads of blood sir." The last part was added hastily.

I sat and watched these two bicker about killing someone.

"She was an easy target. Just because she WORKED for the Mafia sometime ago that does not mean you couldn't kill her!"

"But sir."

"No. You were given a single order. You're a trained assassin. This should have been easy. I guess I was wrong. And just for your screw up I need to have you killed because I can not let this get out." The young man said. He was the one I was watching for someone. He was also the man I was currently 'working' for.

"Sir. There was one more person there. My eyes told me his name, but not his lifespan. That means he has the other Death Note." I listened more intently to the two men. This could be what I've been waiting for.

"Tell me his name, what he looks like, and then I will kill him!" the young man started laughing hysterically.

I stood up and stepped forward speaking "Excuse me Sir. But I have an even better idea." I knew he would listen to me. I was his favorite for everything and I mean everything.

"Talk."

"Well Sir. If you kill him we could lose the Death Note again, so why don't we have someone follow this lady you guys keep talking about. Then kill the man when we have gained trust and when we are close to the man and know he has the other Death Note."

"That's a very good idea." He turned toward the other man, "What was this man's name?"

"His name was Miheal Keehl, Sir."

"Thanks. You may leave now."

I watched as the other man left closing the large doors behind him.

"Now I want my favorite and top assassin to go and follow the woman named Sarah LeLand. When the time comes kill the man and bring me back the Death Note."

I went down on my left knee out of respect placing my right hand over my heart and bowing my head. "Yes Sir." I said taking my leave after I saw him nod his head through my hair.

**A/N: if u can figure out who ANY of the people are just take a guess at it u may be right, who knows**


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: not much to say for this chapter

[S's POV]

I woke up to silence. It was very nice although it didn't tell me if anyone was here with me to make sure I was ok.

I looked to my right toward the glass windows that showed the blue nurses station and the tan hallway with the doors leading to other rooms with chairs outside of each and every room.

I noticed a lot of black and brown hair but one of the few colors I loved to see was a small blob of blonde. The only person that I like with blonde hair was Mello and I just knew it was him, or so my gut was telling me.

*Stomach rumble* _Ok so maybe that wasn't my gut telling me it was Mello._

I reached down to the cord that held the remote with 6 different buttons. I pressed the one that would call for the nurse.

I watched as a nurse got up from the nurses station. She had long ebony colored hair tied up with a lavender ribbon. She wore a white and red nurses uniform. (1)

Mello must have noticed her getting up because he stopped her. I couldn't hear anything and I couldn't see them real well so there was no way in hell I was going to lip read.

I'm guessing she told him to 'pop a squat' because he sat down, well it looked more like he 'plopped' down. The nurse walked in very quiet as if not to disturb me.

"I'm the day shift nurse, Likenna. Is there something you need?" she was very nice and pretty I may add.

"Yes, some food would be really nice." I paused wondering if I should as if I could have a cigarette.

"Is that all you need?"

"Yeah," she started to walk away "Wait. Could you tell the blonde to get his ass in here? If there is more than one blonde out there his name is Mello, he looks like a girl and he would have been the one you were just talking to."

"Yes, and I will have some food in here in a little bit." She said as she walked away.

I closed my eyes and waited for my food and Mello to pop his blonde little head in here. It seemed like forever before I could hear footsteps.

"Hey your finally awake."

"Yes and its nice to see you too Mello. How long have I been out?"

"About 2 and a half days, maybe 3."

"HOLY SHIT!" I sprang up to a sitting position. "Anything happen while I was out?"

"No. Nothing on Matt and nothing on Kira." He spoke firmly, but there was a tinge of sorrow in it.

I bent over myself, putting my hands in my hair and squeezing my eyes shut. I wanted to tug it out. This was so fucking irritating. I opened my eyes and then noticed something on my left forearm.

"What the fuck!?" I yelled broking the silence.

"What's wrong?"

"What the hell happened to me? I mean I have a major headache, a scar on my arm, and no recollection of anything after my shower yesterday or whenever it happened."

I was scared, but only because I couldn't remember what the hell happened.

"Well where do you want me to start?"

"From after my shower."

I watched as he grabbed the red and blue chair from across the room sitting in the corner and pulled it over to the side of the bed.

"Ok I can do that but I'm going to summarize it because there are details that are not important." I nodded telling him to go on.

"There was someone in the apartment that you shot after your shower. He shot you in the forearm which caused you to get that scar." He pointed to my arm and then continued "after that you smashed your head against the coffee table. When the medics got you here you went into surgery almost immediately because of blood loss and to remove the bullet that was still lodged in your arm."

I put my hand up signaling him to stop. "Do you know who shot me?"

"No. The only thing I really know is that he knows my real name." I nodded and he started up again.

"After your surgery you were knocked out for 2 days. They gave you sedatives but it gave you a heart attack." He paused and looked at the door as the nurse brought me some food. It had some green Jell-O, chicken, potatoes, and water.

Smiling, I spoke a "Thank you."

"Your welcome. If you need anything else just let me know." She turned and walked away but not before glancing at Mello.

"As I was saying S, you had a heart attack because of the sedatives leaking into your lungs from your bloodstream. They the knocked you out again, and well you now your up with no more problems, which leads us to were we are now." He leaned back in the chair looking at me, expecting me to ask questions, but right now I didn't have any that pertained to me.

"Do you think the nurse would let me go outside?" I glanced at him.

"I'll go ask, but if it were me I wouldn't think there would be a problem. Oh and your clothes are right over there." He pointed to the side table as he left.

**A/N:**** (1) Sorry only outfit that came to mind was the red and white ones...although I have no idea where I got it… O.o I think this is my shortest chapter yet..i think not sure thou**


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: not much to say for this chapter

I got up and headed over to the bathroom. It was small and painted a soft blue with tan trimming. It was ok but I just didn't care for it in the bathroom

I pulled on a dark, and I mean really dark green vest. It was leather like Mello's but mine had fishnet where his had the 'V' in the neck. I also threw on my black skinny jeans and bright knee-high high tops. Not anything close to my normal attire or my Mafia attire but more so a mix of the two.

_God I look like shit._ I thought to myself, looking into the mirror above the sink.

There was a knock; well more like a tap, but then Mello spoke "S are you almost done? The nurse said it was fine for you to go out as long as I stayed near you."

"Yeah Mello I'm done." I said glancing one last time at the mirror before I opened the door.

I looked at the floor and just laughed. Mello was on his back and his face was contorted in hurt, embarrassment, and then anger.

"Are you alright?" I choked out between laughs.

He growled and then got up saying, "Yeah lets just get going."

"Oh Mello?" he looked back "what do you do for an encore?"

*THWACK*

"HEY!! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO HIT ME. YOU COULD GIVE ME A CONCUSSION!!!!" I yelled at him.

"Shut the fuck up! I didn't hit you that fucking hard."

"I take it she's up." I could here Jasper say from the hallway.

"It would seem to be that way." _Wait was that…?_

"NEAR!" I shoved Mello out of the way to hug the albino.

"It's good to see you to. And can you let go your suffocating me?"

"Oh sorry." I looked around, "How long have you guys been here?"

"I was here the whole goddamn fucking time, then Jasper and the guys showed up." He paused, "L stopped by but your were still out and well I guess Near finally showed up." Mello stated leaning against the wall.

"OK I see. Well it's a nice gesture, all of you guys showing up, but Mello needs to get his ass moving or I'll beat him outside!"

I took off running down the hall hearing Mello's boots hit the tiled floor. I went down the stairs by 3's but that proved to be difficult considering I had been out for a while.

[Mello's POV]

Running after S made me feel like I was back at Whammy's

[Flashback]

"_MELLO!! Wait up!!" the redhead shouted._

"_I can't. If I do S will get away and we'll lose again!" I shouted turning my head back around just in time to catch a glimpse of S going around a corner._

_I sped up sliding around the corner and sprinting after her. I was 4ft away. 3ft. 2ft._

"_AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" S and me both screamed at the same time, or at least I think it was S but it was hard to tell because all I could see was orange, blue, green, black, and brown._

_*PLOP*_

_I was looking into green, whatever it was it was __very__ soft, kind of lumpy thou._

"_MELLO!! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!"_

_I jolted my head up to look into green eyes. I automatically looked down to see what my head had been resting upon. My face must have been as red as Matt's fucking hair. As I moved off S I stuttered out an apology._

"_Hey! Your not supposed to have any fun without me!" Mat shouted from the top of the stairs._

_[End of flashback]_

*WHACK*

"OUCH!!" I yelled looking up and noticing S laughing at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked rubbing my head.

"You ran into the door and fell then made a funny face. Oh and guess what?"

"What?" I half sneered out.

"I just figured out that you running into the door was your encore."

"Ha-ha very funny."

"Yes I know." She just wiggled left and right resting her hands upon her hips.

It was funny to see her act like that. She could act like a little kid at anytime she wanted yet still be so serious.

"Mello. Mello?"

"What?" I asked standing up

"Were you even listening to me?"

"No. Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that it looks beautiful out here."

I walked over by her in the doorway, leaning myself against the doorframe. Turing toward her I said "Yeah it does. I don't think it's been this peaceful for us in a long while."

She just nodded. I suppose she wanted it to stay peaceful longer. I was right though about it being this beautiful and peaceful for us. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't think of a time when it was ever like this.

**A/N:**** another chapter will be coming out cuz I didnt get to update last weekend**


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: not much to say for this chapter

[S's POV]

I just couldn't help but stare at my surroundings. It was so beautiful and peaceful. Somebody who wasn't in my line of work wouldn't normally find this scene beautiful, but I did because I never had a chance to stop and smell the roses, so to speak.

I was looking at pine, cedar, oak, and maple trees all spread out over the mass space with roses, carnations, tulips, and many more flowers surrounding them and lining the edge of the grass. There was a pathway that lead to a small bench encircled by the path and flowers.

I started toward the bench relishing in the beauty and quiet. I noticed that I hadn't had a cigarette since hours before my little 'mishap'. I reached into my vest pockets. _Nothing._ I frantically searched my pants pockets. _Nothing, again._ I turned toward Mello and just glared at him to the point if looks could kill Mello would have been dead already.

He looked at me. His paranoia must have kicked in. "What? What did I do?" he questioned.

"My cigarettes. What the hell did you do with them?" I always got angry if I didn't have a cigarette every 5 hours. It was just me. Plus they helped me concentrate on the task at hand or they just cleared my mind.

"I did nothing with them, but I do have them," he handed me my pack continuing, "the nurse was going through your stuff you had on you and I saved them before she tossed them in the garbage."

"Thanks." I said opening the pack. I noticed that I only had 4 left, not counting the one that was already lit and hanging off my lips.

"You know you shouldn't smoke those. Especially since your still technically in the hospital." I turned toward the voice and noticed Near standing in the doorway leading to the direction we just came from.

"Well would you either want me pissed off or calm? Your choice." I sneered back. I knew Near would chose calm, which made me smirk. I mean everyone hated it when I was pissed, which was worse than Mello.

I walked over to the bench and laid myself out on it. I was tired, which seemed kind of funny considering how long I've been out.

I took another long drag. _What the hell is going to happen when we get out of here? And whoever put that fucking bullet in my arm is going to fucking die._

[FLASHBACK]

"_MELLO!" said blonde looked over at me, chocolate bar resting on his bottom lip._

"_What the fuck is your problem now S?"_

"_You!"_

"_What did I do?"_

"_You goddamn know very well what you did. You hid my fucking games and now you're going to pay, ARCHLOCK!"_

_I ran at him head on full force. I flung punches and kicks at every angle. I felt fist collide with head or ribcage. Kicks collided with stomach and legs._

_[15 minutes later]_

"_I said knock it off you two!"_

_I was yanked by my collar by one of the larger and older boys. Looking around I noticed Roger was holding Mello back, yelling at both of us. I could see Matt and Near standing off to the side. Blood was smeared across Matt's face while Near had spots of blood on his clothes and gripping out of his nose._

"_You two come to my office. NOW!" Roger said as he let go of Mello motioning us both to follow him to his office. I turned my head to the ground not really wanting to look at the damage I had done to Mello. I watched the floor and my bright green high top clad feet._

_I took my chance and looked over at Mello. He was looking at me, grinning away. I noticed he had blood coming down from his head, a broken nose, and he was bleeding from his mouth. He was holding his arm in a very odd position, and blood was seeping between his fingers by his elbow._

What did I do..? Wait. I didn't break his arm did I?

"_what's the matter?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You're crying. So what's the matter?"_

"_I'M SORRY!!" I pulled him into a hug and smothered him with apologies._

"_What are you apologizing for?"_

"_I hurt you…and I let my…temper get…the better…of me…" I trailed off._

"_Hey it's ok…I forgive you…"_

_[FLASHBACK OVER]_

"S? S?"

"Huh?" I looked up to see to people standing over me.

"You're crying again. What were you thinking about?" Mello asked.

"I was thinking about better times at Whammy's when we only had to worry about the problems that were inside Whammy's like me breaking your arm or other things like that." I said while getting up and walking back up the stairs and through the corridors back to my hospital room, just thinking about all of the good times.

**A/N:**** now u gotta wait till next weekend**


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday but my dad kicked me off the computer right as I was gonna hit upload and I asked if he could let me finish up but _nooooo_ I had to get off…so here it is

[S's POV]

As I made my way up I started thinking again.

_I knew I said that, that would be the last time I hurt my friends but I think mentally i'm hurting them by not being able to keep p and cope with all this. Having breakdowns in the middle of nothing is a sure sign of weakness…I promise that I will never hurt my friends or anyone unless provoked…ha-ha i'm making it sound as if I'm an animal. And if I ever become a hostage, ever, and I have to chose to kill a friend or be killed, well sadly I chose to be killed._

[Mello's POV]

"I hate to ask you of all people but, have you figured out who shot S yet?"

"No. When we checked the video feeds there was either nothing, black, or static." Near stated.

I thought about it for a little before coming to a conclusion. "So I'm guessing he knew they were there and that the man has done this before."

"I would assume so but if he has then why didn't he kill S and you? You told me he knew your real name, so why?"

"Maybe he was told not to, you know just to scare us, but did any of the info from S help?"

"Sorry to say but no. We always ended up back were we started."

I motioned for us to walk up the stairs as I said "Could he be under an alias? That could explain why we cant find him."

"Yes it could but then we have a problem if we want to find him." Near said as he looked over at me.

I knew what our 'problem' would be. "We need Matt's hacking ability don't we?"

"Yes, well no. We need S and Matt's ability.."

"And since we have only one that shall prove to be very difficult." I looked up the stairs away from Near.

"Yes and no one from Whammy's has or is ready to be able to hack like those two.."

He continued talking but I tuned him out trying to think t o myself.

_Matt…where the hell are you when we desperately need you. I know you are out there god dammit, but I have no idea __where__ out there you are. Please Matt just come home to us. To your god damn fucking family! _I felt immense pain rise up from my fingers, hand, and arm.

Following my arm I saw that my hand was in the wall. I removed it and say a huge hole where it had been. I turned away from the wall and headed up the rest of the stairs to check back in on S.

**A/N:**** i'm sorry there wasn't much to this chapter but I promise there will be more in the next…well more like hopefully**


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm not so sure bout this chapter..i actually had nothin written down for it, but as soon as I sat down on the computer I got a bunch of ideas so I really hope this is good.

[Mello's POV]

I walked the rest of the 5 flights of stairs to reach S's room. I had no idea if anybody had left or stayed or if anybody new had stopped by. In a way it made me worry, but I just wanted to get the hell out of there as quick as possible and I knew S felt the same way, judging by her stance at the top of the stairs.

"So you waited for us?" I questioned.

"Yup. I didn't exactly want to leave you with Near, although he beat you up here. Which meant you were thinking on your way up here…" she trailed off.

"Yes I was. Now can you tell what I was thinking about? Just testing those detective skills to see if they still work with you."

"Ok. Lets see," she took a look at me and made that thinking face of hers. "You were thinking about Matt. The only reason I know is because your hand looks like shit and 'm judging that if I went down a few flights there is a large hole in the wall."

"Alright you got me there. I guess your mind hasn't gone to shit, yet."

"Can we go now. I need you to check me out so I can leave this damned place."

I followed her yet again but we parted ways so she could head off to the hospital room and pack, while I headed to the check out desk so I could get her out of here.

[S's POV]

I headed over to 'my' room in the hospital and started to pack. I really didn't have much except a few pairs of clothes, my laptop, and some art supplies. I threw them into a duffle bag and slung it over my shoulder and headed over to Mello.

"You ready?"

He turned, somewhat startled. "Ya. So you got everything you cam with?"

"I only had a few things, so I would say yes."

We head down to his car, not mine because it was still at the house. I hated his black Cadillac. I just didn't car for the old type of cars, nor the sports cars. If it couldn't handle ALL terrain it wasn't a car, which then made it a piece of shit.

But I would NEVER tell Mello or Matt that.

I sat down, throwing the bag into the back. I played around with the ever on the seat and after 6 tries, I finally got it to move all the way down so I could lie down.

"You tired?" Mello asked, just glancing over at me.

"No. I'm just bored and I don't have nothin to do."

"Why do you always talk like that?" he asked.

"Talk like what?" I sat up and looked at him.

"I mean you always say things like 'gonna', 'wanna', and when something is supposed to end in 'ing' you never say the 'g'. so why do you do that?"

"Dunno. I guess I've just always talked like this."

"And there you go again except its 'Dunno'."

"Well I'm sorry! I never gave two shits about the shit we learned at Whammy's…" I turned toward the window, watching the trees and buildings and people go by. There little lives not affected by what was going on in mine.

I have wished so many times before that someone else could take on my pain and that I could just go to a normal job and have a normal life. That I didn't have to deal with anything like this. It was always aggravating and I never knew what to do. My mind was never clear and nothing helped anymore, not even cigarettes helped.

"Stop the car Mello!" I shouted opening up the door and tumbling out not even caring if the car had completely stopped or not.

I stood up and looked around. _I swear I just saw him. Where was he?_

"What's the matter?"

"I swear I just saw Matt."

"Your seeing things. I mean you just got out of the hospital and the pain-killers could still be having affects on you."

He grabbed my shoulder and I threw it off saying, "NO! I know I saw him. I don't care what your saying, I mean I really did see him…" I trailed off. I couldn't continue because I knew he was right.

I let him lead me back to the car. I watched out the window and tried to forget what I saw but I couldn't. _I saw him and he was as real as Mello and me. _

I turned my head toward the road but not without seeing something; as in Matt turn a corner, smirking at me. "I'll go ask, but if it were me I wouldn't think there would be a problem. Oh and your clothes are right over there." He pointed to the side table as he left.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: I have decided that I will only write this story when I sit down at the computer…I just cant get any ideas when I'm away from it..lol. But here you go.

_What the hell was going on in my life? I mean I just saw Matt, MATT for crying out loud smirking at ME. So he has to be alive but how? I really would like to figure it out but if I ask Mello he will just say 'Your just imagining things' or 'It's the pain-killers talking'._

We got back to my apartment and I went toward the alley. Leaving Mello and my bag behind.

"S! HEY S! Where are you going?!" I could hear Mello yelling behind me

I turned around, walking backwards thou, while yelling back, "Just go ahead inside. I'll be there in a lil' bit!"

I continued walking down the alley, stepping over garbage and dodging cats running in front of me. I needed some alone time without Mello by me, pestering me with questions.

I needed to figure out why I saw Matt early today and why he was smirking at me of all people.

* * *

I shot my head up and looked around. Night had fallen over the sky, but not completely. There was a faint trail of the sun setting on the horizon.

*CRASH*

My senses jolted to attention as I saw a shadow turn the corner. My curiosity stepped in and told me to follow, so that's exactly what I did.

I ran around the corner just a little too fast and rammed into the brick wall. It only fazed me for a few seconds as I continued running. I didn't want to lose sight of whoever it was.

I mainly wanted to find out just who they were and what they had been doing.

I stopped when I ended up at a dead end and there was no one else there.

_Uh-oh…please let no one be behind me. Please oh please. _ I kept pleading to any higher up being, hoping.

I turned around, thinking the worst. _Phew. There's no one there._

That's when I saw Matt…again…

[Mello's POV]

"S! HEY S! Where are you going?!" I yelled to S.

She turned around, still walking but backwards this time, and yelled "Just go ahead inside. I'll be there in a lil' bit!"

I listened to her, but I didn't head in until after I grabbed her bag. I wasn't going to bother her. She probably needed to think some things over and such. I figured she'd only be out there for about and hour or two.

I grabbed up some chocolate and headed to the couch, after putting back to where it originally was.

_Shit. The damn TV was never fixed…dammit._ I got up and headed for S's bedroom to see if the radio still worked. I laid down on her bed and stayed like that for 2 hours and then fell asleep.

---------------

Getting up I walked into the living room to find it empty, except for the furniture and broken TV. I raced around the small apartment looking for S.

She should be up here by now. Wait...she didn't fall asleep out there did she?

--------

When I got down the alley S was nowhere to be found. I followed the alley all the way down to a dead end. Before I reached the dead end I could hear talking. One of the voices belonged to S and the other belonged to…Matt?

I turned into the dead end and saw S hugging someone, who from behind looked like Matt.

"M-Matt…is that you?"

"Matt look who's here?" S spoke to him, hands in his shoulders.

He turned around and looked at me puzzled, but then his face became plastered with his trademark grin.

"Nice to see you to, Mells." He started laughing at the use of my old nickname.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be dead?" I questioned him, walking closer.

"That's not something I can explain…not here at least. I could tell you thou if we head back to S's apartment."

I didn't even ask how he knew she had an apartment because I was too happy to even care about that. I just wanted answers.

We made our way back to the apartment so we could talk. The only reason I could think of as to why he couldn't tell us, was that he was being followed. And I was right because as we turned the corner to the apartment door I saw someone out of the corner of my eye thrust themselves up against the wall to become out of sight.

I ignored it, partially thou, as we headed inside to have our questions answered..


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: I am sooo sorry this is short but to me it holds a lot of info that is helpful…

[Mello's POV]

"So explain to us as to why you are not dead?" I asked as we walked into the apartment.

"Well…where should I start." He said as he sat down on the couch, S following suit and me sitting on the computer chair.

"From the beginning." S stated.

"S, when you saw me die that fateful night. I actually didn't. To be exact that wasn't me, that was a decoy..."

He went into detail about what actually went on, and why he wasn't dead. The reason for him not being dead is that he had gone undercover, and he still is, for Kira. He was conversing with L about all of Kira's movements. He told us how he had started low on the scale of trust, but that was understandable, and how he moved up in ranks. Some of which made S's face contort.

"And I am supposed to kill you, well the both of you…" he trailed off.

Now I knew why he was being followed. They wanted to make sure he did his job. I knew thou that after Matt had said that last part that he had a plan of what we were going to do so we wouldn't have to essentially die. We would only have to fake it.

But there was one flaw. How the hell were we going to do that with him being followed? I bet that as soon as we leave this room, the people that are following him will come in here and bug the damn place. Dammit.


End file.
